The Southeast Resource Center for Integrated Metabolomics (SECIM) integrates existing strengths to create a comprehensive resource for basic and clinical scientists to obtain state-of-the-art metabolomics data and analyses. The SECIM Administrative Core is directed by Prof Arthur Edison, who will provide oversight of the entire project. The SECIM Program Coordinator, Dr. Eric Milgram, will oversee day-to-day operations, manage and optimize the overall workflow, serve as the primary interface and point of contact with SECIM users, and provide technical assistance to the mass spectrometry technical cores 1 and 3. Dr. Milgram has 60% of his effort in this core and 40% in the Bioinformatics Core to provide a seamless interface between the SECIM user portal, pipeline, and analysis. The Administrative Core provides oversight to SECIM through the establishment of 3 standing committees: the SECIM-Executive Committee (SECIM-EC), the Internal Advisory Committee (lAC), and the External Advisory Committee (EAC). SECIM-EC is comprised of SECIM leadership and is responsible for operational and budgetary decisions. The lAC is comprised of faculty representatives from colleges or centers at UF who have a stake in SECIM and will provide input about services; this group also covers the vast majority of types of metabolomics applications, ranging from agriculture to basic science to clinical science. The EAC is comprised of international metabolomics experts who will advise on technical and strategic matters and challenge SECIM to constantly improve. The Administrative Core will also develop and implement a comprehensive business plan, designed to move SECIM into full cost recovery in years 6 and beyond. Alicia Turner is the SECIM Chief Business Development Officer, and she has developed a model that serves as the starting budget for SECIM. During the first 3 years of operation, Ms. Turner will improve the model as real user data are recorded and true costs determined. She will train a financial assistant, who will implement the model in a full cost recovery auxiliary in the CTSI in year 6.